criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Broken Mirror
"Broken Mirror" is the fifth episode of Season One of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU is called in to help investigate the abduction of one of the twin daughters of an Executive Assistant U.S. Attorney and finds that the abductor is after the other twin as well. Guest Cast *Yeni Álvarez - Aide #2 *Jon Barton - SWAT Leader *Jeremy Brandt - Aide #1 *Elisabeth Harnois - Patricia and Cheryl Davenport *David J. Lee - FBI Agent *Sonya Leslie - Agent Rush *Matt Letscher - Vincent Shyer *Meredith Monroe - Haley Hotchner *Matt Newton - Jordan *Robin Thomas - Evan Davenport Music *"I Like That/Stop" by Jae Millz *"Hyperventilation" by The Brian Jonestown Massacre *"Call to Love" by Crooked Fingers Bookend Quotes *'Jason Gideon:' Euripedes said, "When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him." *'Jason Gideon:' Euripedes said, "When love is in excess, it brings a man no honor nor worthiness." Trivia * Despite being credited in the opening sequence, A.J. Cook, who portrays JJ, doesn't appear in the episode. This is the 1st of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"'Til Death Do Us Part" - A. J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"All You Can Eat" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only seen in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. *This is currently the only episode in which Kirsten Vangsness does not appear as Penelope Garcia. * The title stems from the term "mirror twins", used to describe Patricia and Cheryl Davenport in the episode. The full term "mirror image twins" describes twins who exhibit characteristics with reversed asymmetry, such as dominant handedness or organs, just as the Davenport twins were described. * The opening quote by Gideon is the same as the closing quote by Hotchner in Criminal Minds Nelson's Sparrow, season 10, episode 13: "When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him", by Euripides. 105 Category:Season One Episodes